Starting Over
by cinderella9056
Summary: When Brenda goes to Jason to tell him what is happening to Robin, he went with her to see for himself with Sonny tagging along. He is set to marry Courtney in Paris but when he finds out Robin is in trouble what will he do. Will he save her or will he leave her to marry Courtney? Will she be left alone or will Jason help her? PLEASE REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

STARTING OVER

Disclaimer: I don't own General Hospital or the characters you recognize

A/N: Story takes place in 2003 before the marriage of Jason and Courtney

CHAPTER ONE

She lifted her head off the floor and wondered if it was over. Just then she heard the front door slam and knew he would be going out and finding him a whore to screw. She wished she was dead and she wished she could get away from him. He was powerful in France and she couldn't leave without him knowing about it and he had told her he would punish her if she tried to leave again and his punishments were severe and unless she knew she could get away she couldn't take the chance of angering him again, it was horrible his punishments. He also said that he would probably go after Georgie and Maxie if she left him. So she stayed.

She had enough she got up and cleaned herself up and then she cleaned up the kitchen and she decided to go for a walk. She grabbed a light sweater, her purse and her keys and walked down toward the bridge the one place she felt safe, he didn't know that she went here so he couldn't find her.

She stood at the bridge wishing that she could end it all. All the pain and loss she had suffered in her life, losing Stone to AIDS, losing Jason to Carly, and now getting with him and suffering more.

In another part of town Brenda who had flown in to Paris after learning this was where Jason was, she needed his help. She found him at the hotel bar with Sonny. They both were surprised to see her.

"Jason, I need to talk to you it is urgent. I went to Port Charles and they told me you were here. I need to talk to you privately, NOW!"

"I'll be right back, Sonny." Jason said as Sonny who was staring at Brenda with longing.

Jason walks off with Brenda wondering what this was about. Brenda leads them to a secluded corner of the hotel next to the stairs.

"What do you need Brenda? What is so urgent that it couldn't wait and you swore you were never going back to Port Charles?"

"I need you to listen to me, I need help, or more specific Robin does she lives with someone who is beating her up and hurting her and punishing her. She is scared that he will hurt Georgie and Maxie if she leaves which she has tried to do and he brings her back every time with threats then he punishes her for leaving. He's mob, Jason. He is as high up as you and they won't let her leave any more than he will. Please come with me and see what I mean, please. She will probably be at the bridge now and when she shows up later he will hurt her again for not being there when he does come home."

"Robin is being abused? I can't imagine her putting up with that."

"Come with me and see, she will still be at the bridge, it's the one place she feels safe and she goes there after he beats her and then he goes out and screws some whore, come with me please?"

"Alright I will. The thought of her being abused, I just can't imagine it."

"Neither could I but she told me to butt out, that she could take care of herself. She told me why leave what is there out there but a life alone, for as long as she lives, she couldn't leave him if she wanted to he is mob. That is what she told me and she said she has tried to leave several times and she don't get very far because mob women can't leave so the mob has her brought back."

"Let's go Brenda. Let me tell Sonny I have to go with you."

He and Brenda walk back over to where the bar is and tells Sonny that he is going with Brenda and Sonny invites himself along. They head toward the bridge that Robin goes to, it's like the one in Port Charles and Robin had taken Brenda to her bridge a couple times since she had arrived in Paris.

"Why are we going to this bridge?" Sonny asked, not having been told anything.

"Sonny, Robin is with a guy who is abusing her and I don't know what to do so I came to get Jason hoping maybe he can do something to get her to leave him for good and what I haven't told you is who the man is that she is with. It's Johnny O'Brien."

"What the hell? He's dead." Jason said, surprised.

"No he isn't, he is the one abusing Robin." Brenda said.

"She is being abused by Johnny O'Brien?" Sonny asked.

"Yes, please help her." Brenda begs.

They pull up to the bridge and sure enough Robin is there. The three of them walk up to her and she is shocked to see Sonny and Jason but not Brenda.

"What are they doing here?" Robin asked.

"I went to get Jason and Sonny tagged along." Brenda said.

"Robin, we want to help." Jason said "Let me see your face? Why are you hiding it?"

"Brenda told you about what he does to me, didn't she?" Robin asked.

"Yes she did. We want to help you." Jason said.

"You can't. You can't help me." Robin said.

"Why not, Robin?" Sonny asked.

"Because his connection to the mob. I would have to be under another mob family protected by them and there is no one that can do that."

"You can go under Sonny and Jason's protection." Brenda said.

"No, I can't. When they tossed me aside that meant that I would no longer be protected by them. I was no longer family. They can't just put me back under their protection again without marriage and Sonny is married and Jason is getting married tomorrow according to the newspaper."

"You can't go back to him." Brenda said. "He's going to kill you one of these days."

"I know, I can't wait till he does then I will be out of my misery."

"You don't mean that." Sonny said suddenly scared that she wanted to die.

"Yes, Sonny, I do. I wish I was dead so he can't hurt me anymore."

"Robin, listen to me I want to help you but I need to know something first. Are you bruised up? Show me what he did to you."

Robin shows him her bruises on her back and her face and her front and tells him there are more on her legs. When he is done looking and seeing what Johnny had done to her, he knows what he is going to do.

Jason looks at Robin "Robin, there is a way out of this. If you marry me he won't be able to hurt you anymore. You would be protected under marriage, if you married me. He will kill you one day if you stay, come with me and you and I will go and get married. I know this is shocking but you need to get away from him and you marrying me will get you away from him. He won't be able to touch you or anybody else you love. So what do you say? Marry me?"

Let me know what you think in a review!


	2. Chapter 2

STARTING OVER

Disclaimer: I don't own General Hospital or the characters you recognize

A/N: Story takes place in 2003 before the marriage of Jason and Courtney

CHAPTER TWO

Jason asked Robin to marry him.

There are three shocked people, Sonny, Brenda and Robin, they cannot believe that Jason would go to such lengths to keep Robin safe.

"Jason, man, we are here to get you married but to Courtney not Robin." Sonny said stunned.

"I know but I don't want Robin to die and she will if she stays with him and I am not going to allow Johnny to kill her. I will be marrying Robin not Courtney. Sorry Sonny. Robin, please marry me?"

"Jason, I am honored that you want to marry me to keep me safe but I don't want that kind of marriage where you would marry me just to keep me safe I want someone who will be my partner, my friend, my lover, my best friend, and I will not hurt this Courtney like that."

Jason thinks she is thinking about everyone except herself. "Brenda, Sonny I want to talk to Robin alone." Sonny and Brenda move away from Jason and Robin.

"Robin quit thinking about others and think about yourself for once and about your family and what it will do to them if you die. To look at you and what he has done to you I would say you will die soon in fact. Don't go back to him. Stay here and marry me."

"Jason, if I marry you, this wouldn't be I marry you and we get a divorce we would have to stay married. You obviously love this Courtney can you be without her forever because I will not have my husband cheating on me and people pitying me because you are. I went through that with Carly when we were together before and the whispers and the looks I can't do that again. You and I would have to have a real marriage did you think of that or Johnny would know and they would force me to come back here, they being the mob."

"I know this is a forever marriage and I know we will be okay with that. I know I want to do this. I know everyone thinks I love Courtney so much but I don't love her, she left her husband for me and she got in danger because of me so I asked her to marry me because of that, she loves me so I decided to marry her. It was more Carly's idea than mine. I don't love her like I did you, but it was expected of me. So I fought Sonny to marry her, I thought I loved her but I really don't not enough to spend my life with her. We would never make it together as a couple. She's going to be hurt but I'd rather she be hurt than you be dead. You have always been my North, my Canada and I can't lose you. I know you are not safe and I need you to be. So for my sake will you marry me and spend your life with me?"

"Jason, thank you and yes I will."

"She said yes!" Jason yells.

"Yes to what?" Johnny says coming up on them and Sonny and Brenda hurry over along with their guards and Jason puts Robin behind him.

"Robin and I are getting married, Johnny that is what she said yes to."

"Really?" Johnny said calmly which to Robin it was a warning sign that he was very angry.

"Yes. We are so if you don't mind Johnny we are going to your house and getting Robin's stuff and we are then going and getting married."

"I do mind Jason. Robin is my property and she always will be."

"I am not your property any longer. I don't love you and never have. I want out, I don't want to be your punching bag anymore."

"You will not leave me especially for him. You are mine and you will continue to be mine. Do you understand me, Robin?"

"NO, no more, Johnny. I don't want to be with you." Robin said finding her strength.

"She's not yours, not anymore, she was mine and she is mine again and Johnny if you don't like that tough, she still is going to be mine again."

"I'll meet you back at our place and we will discuss this but you won't be leaving with him or anyone." Robin knew he was going to call in his people and Jason and Sonny and their guards wouldn't stand a chance.

"No, Johnny I will not be stepping inside that place ever again. Goodbye Johnny. Let's go there is nothing there that I need."

"How about Stone's album and the pearls that Jason got you. Don't want them?" Johnny said smug.

"They are not there. Anything I didn't want to get damaged or I didn't want to lose is not there I took my favorite things out of there a long time ago after you crushed a ring that Frisco had given me and you knew how important that stuff was to me. There is nothing there important to me so keep them and do whatever you want with them. I won't be going back for them Johnny. Goodbye." Robin turns around to walk away from him. Brenda, who is holding her hand on one side and Jason who is holding her other lets go so she can walk away from him. They get a little farther away from him and she tells Sonny, "Sonny have whoever came with you pack and get to the airport where your plane is now because Johnny will be calling trying to find your family to get them so I will come back to him."

Sonny and Jason call Carly and Courtney and they tell them to pack just what is needed and to get to the plane now. Leave anything they absolutely don't need behind.

"Okay, they will meet us at the airport with their guards."

"Good."

"Robin, what about your protocol?" Jason asks suddenly.

"I have two months of meds at the airport in a locker along with some other stuff that I keep there. I have the key on me so that will be no problem."

"That's good."

After several minutes Robin says, "We are almost to the airport. Call and see if Carly and Courtney are on the way, Sonny."

Sonny dials the number of the other limo and sure enough they are on their way and are almost to the airport themselves because the hotel was close to the airport.

They all will be arriving at about the same time.

Sonny is told by Robin to have the two limos go to the side gate not through the airport itself. Sonny looks at Robin and she tells him to trust her. Just tell the guard Marigold in trouble.

Robin calls someone and tells them to get in her locker and get her things out that Johnny would be looking for her at the airport and she needed them taken to Sonny's plane.

The two limos go through security with no problems and drive right to the plane.

The other limo that carried Carly and Courtney was there and Jason told Robin that Courtney would throw a fit and try to make her feel guilty but don't feel guilty it is his decision not to marry Courtney and marry Robin instead.

They climb out of the limo and climb the stairs into the plane and Carly and Courtney are shocked to see Robin and Brenda.

"DON'T even think about it Carly sit down and keep your mouth closed. We have to get out of here before he finds this plane and kills everyone. Do you want to fight with me and all of us die? Or you think we should get in the air first and away from here?"

"Away from here."

"Good, was there a package delivered?"

"A box over there on the seat."

Robin goes over to the box and checks it and nods her head.

"Everything there? Your pills?" 

"Yes."

"Okay people let's sit down and get out of here." Sonny says. "The pilot says we have clearance so sit down and we will get out of here."

Jason grabs Robin's hand and she turns to look at him and Carly and Courtney see the bruises on her face and arms and gasps.

"Robin? How did you get those bruises?" Carly asked concerned, no one should be abused and by the bruises Carly could tell she was abused.

"We will discuss it once we are out of here and we are all safe." Robin said sitting down with Jason.

Everyone is sitting and they take off and get in the air minutes before Johnny and his crew finds out which plane was Corinthos and they head out just to see it taking off.

Robin and Jason know they have to explain things and about Robin and Jason are getting married instead of Jason marrying Courtney.

Let me know what you think in a review! 


	3. Chapter 3

STARTING OVER

Disclaimer: I don't own General Hospital or the characters you recognize

A/N: Story takes place in 2003 before the marriage of Jason and Courtney

CHAPTER THREE

"We have left France airspace where do we head to now." Sonny looks at Jason and neither recognize the pilot's voice but Robin does and she smiles bigger than she had in a while and she gets up and heads to the pilot's cockpit with Jason and Sonny following and they see her hug the pilot and co-pilot and they see their pilot and co-pilot tied up and start to draw their guns and when Robin sees this she says "No, this is my cousin Aiden and my brother Ryan. What are you guys doing here?"

"We had decided enough was enough we were coming to take you away from Johnny., When we saw that you were on the bridge with Corinthos and Morgan I decided that you might need help at the airport so we hijacked Corinthos and Morgan's plane and here we all are so Little Bit how can we keep you safe from Johnny."

"Jason and I are going to get married to keep me safe. He got me to leave Johnny."

"Jason as in Jason Morgan the guy that destroyed you and made you an ice queen until Ryan and I came along that Jason Morgan?"

"Stop right now. He saved my life. He got me away from Johnny. What happened between us is in the past and it is over with and it doesn't matter anymore, he saved me from Johnny and he was engaged to Sonny's sister Courtney but he choose to marry me to save me from Johnny so that the mob can't bring me back this time."

"What the hell is she talking about Jason?" Carly said. "You are marrying Courtney not Robin. I forbid you to marry Robin."

"Who the hell do you think you are telling Jason what to do? This is why I told AJ after you told me what you were going to do to Jason and if Jason didn't do what you said to do then you were going to AJ and telling the Quartermaine's that Jason forced you to stay with him and that he threatened to kill you if you didn't stay and you were scared of Jason so you stayed with Jason."

"She did what? You said that to Robin? Don't lie to me Carly tell me the truth did you say that to Robin."

"Yes, so what. I won she was gone from your life and I saved you from her and her disease." Carly said and no one expected Robin to hit Carly but Robin hit Carly in the nose breaking it.

"If you ever call me diseased again I will make you bleed from more than your nose. I am quite capable of killing you with my bare hands or hurting you real bad. I will too, I am no one's doormat anymore. I was Jason's, Carly's, and Johnny's and I will never be anyone's again. I will not be afraid to voice my opinion for fear of getting hit or punished and I know Jason would never hit me, he doesn't hit women. So I am safe from that. I will not let you Carly do anything that you used to do, you will not throw your affair with Jason in my face, or my HIV status or anything else you used to do because I will retaliate and I have learned an awful lot about self-defense and how to hurt someone. Johnny was so much bigger than I was and stronger and so he was able to beat the shit out of me and when I fought back it was a much worse beating and if he was really mad he would take me to the basement and punish me with whips and chains and stuff like that."

"My god, how long were you with him." Carly asked.

"Two years. He was mob and anytime I tried to leave they would find me and bring me back. I wished I was dead so many times. I just wanted him to kill me and put me out of my misery. Jason is marrying me Carly to keep me safe. If we don't get married Johnny and his men will drag me back to France and he will punish me severely for running away and with Jason and Sonny that will make it worse. I have had to be taken to the hospital twenty three times since I got with him and the mob doctor has had to come and clean me up when he hasn't hurt me enough to go to the hospital so this doctor is called, I've asked for help and no one would help me get away from him because they are scared of him like I was."

"Why marry Jason though?"

"Because if I am not protected by another organization they can and will bring me back to Johnny and the only way I can be protected by Sonny and Jason is marriage because they threw me out of their lives they cannot say that I am family without a marriage to Jason. Jason has agreed to marry me to keep me safe."

"So how long is this fake marriage supposed to last?"

"Carly, this marriage is forever, there will be no divorce or annulment ever, this is a forever marriage if Robin and I were to get a divorce Johnny would be able to come after her and get her and so we are going to be married forever. I want you and Robin to put the past behind you and start over. You two don't have to be friends but I don't want to have to get between you or Sonny to get between you two because you are fighting. Try to get along for me and Sonny."

"Alright for you I will try to get along with Robin."

"I will try to get along with Carly as long as she leaves the affair that you two had and my HIV alone."

"I won't mention the affair or your HIV status."

"Thank you, Carly."

"You are welcome Robin. Now about my nose, she broke it."

"Put some ice on it and it should be okay until we land. Speaking of landing where are we going."

"I told your brother and cousin to head for Vegas so you and Jason can get married and then later you two can have a wedding in Port Charles so all your friends and family can see you get married."

"Not Vegas, Elvis and Alien Preachers."

"No not like you and Brenda got married. We will find a nice chapel." Sonny said.

"There is a nice hotel and in it has a chapel not with Elvis Impersonators or anything like that but just a justice of the peace with no weird outfit. You two can get married there." Aiden said.

"Aiden, how do you know about this chapel?"

"I stayed in the hotel once." Aiden said.

"On assignment or for personal reasons?"

"Personal reasons." Aiden said.

"I see do I know her."

"No, it was just a few nights and then we parted. I am flying a plane so you can't hit me."

"Ryan take over the controls." Ryan takes over the controls and Robin proceeds to hit him. "What have I told you about those kind of things?"

"You don't know her history and you don't sleep with just her but all of her partners too and their partners and so forth."

"So do we have to have this conversation again?"

"No Little Bit, you're right I'll be more careful."

"Good, I don't want you to live through what I do."

"I know. So do we head to Vegas so you can get married?"

No one noticed that Courtney came up behind them and heard the last little bit of conversation and said "Are we getting married in Las Vegas since we couldn't get married in Paris which I don't understand?"

Sonny, Carly, Jason and Robin turn toward Courtney and realize she doesn't know that they haven't told her that Jason is marrying Robin not her. They knew that the time had come to tell her the truth that Jason was marrying Robin not her. How much to tell her though?

Let me know what you think in a review!


End file.
